


Overused

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Fangirl [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping the boys busy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overused

“That was a busy morning,” John commented.  
  
_“Three_ first times, once bottoming, once topping, and once with Lestrade watching, at a crime scene, in a freezer,” Sherlock agreed.  
  
“While wearing The Hat.”  
  
“Ah, yes. The Hat. What’s next?”  
  
John consulted a list attached to the fridge with a bee magnet. “I make tea; you deduce it was Moriarty and sulk on the sofa.”  
  
Sherlock nodded and stretched out. “And after that?”  
  
“Let’s see.” John looked at the list again and sighed. “I get kidnapped and injured; you take care of me badly. You become ill; I take care of you tenderly.”  
  
Sherlock pouted while indexing dressing gowns in his mind palace. “Hurt/comfort again? Dull.”  
  
John wandered into the sitting room with tea and biscuits. “Remember to refuse to eat,” he reminded his flatmate/partner/lover/husband/hostage… Oh, that was it for slashes, wasn’t it? Hmm.  
  
“Must I? I’m really quite hungry.”  
  
“You can only eat if it’s chips or jammie dodgers.”  
  
John poked at his laptop, being oddly bad at typing despite being an accomplished surgeon. “Oh, wait. This will be nice. After hurt/comfort, there’s a bit of a treat.”  
  
Sherlock looked up hopefully. “Oh? Do share.”  
  
“Guess.”  
  
“I never guess.”  
  
“Oh, right. We get a choice—dark!John or BAMF John, and then some nice straightforward BDSM!”  
  



End file.
